mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Ivy Raven/Gone Wrong (3)
Come and See 231.03.18 | 11:16 Newt had taken some time to examine her. He had not much else to do. Though there had never been a girl in the Glade before, most of the boys had lost their interest on first sight. She was small and thin, with boyish slim hips and breasts not worth mentioning. A cloud of copper curls framed a pointy pale freckled face. But nothing of all this had hit him as much as the glare from her storm-grey eyes. She looked like a pixie, though not necessarily a nice one. Admittedly her legs were wobbly, and it took all the willpower she could muster to cross the small hut. “Hey! Don't touch me!”, the girl snapped, as Newt took her elbow. “I only meant to support you”, Newt defended himself. “I just… was being friendly!” “And are you friendly this way toward the other guys as well?” “No, obviously not! They are boys. And you are still weak.” “So?” “So what?” “Exactly! Why does everybody assume they can touch me all the time? I'm not your property!” “Hey, slim it, girl. I really only meant to help.” “I can walk by myself, thank you so much.” Then, all of a sudden, she stopped. And stared. “I see”, was all she said. The walls were huge. You had to be really desperate to even attempt to climb them. But that was not the point. There was a space in the wall, right in the middle, an uninviting opening that went from bottom to the top hundreds of feet above their heads, a gap in the wall that revealed nothing but more walls. And a corridor, which she suspected to branch off. “The Maze”, Newt said with low voice. “How big?” she inquired with her eyes fixed on the gate in the wall. “Big.” With furrowed eye-brows the pixie girl squinted at the walls. She slowly turned around, taking everything in: the big square of the Glade with it's different parts and buildings, mostly grey concrete with a small wood in one corner to their right and the gardens to their left, the boys being busy about their work, the walls surrounding the Glade and the doors, one right in the middle of each wall. Newt watched her closely. Greenbeans tended to freak out sooner or later, panicking because of their loss of memory and a certain claustrophobic tinge to the whole setting. But the girl only watched. She watched the walls and the doors, watched the Glade and the boys milling around. They had returned to their daily tasks when the Med-jacks had carried the unconscious girl to the Homestead. Nick and Alby had supervised her for some time, but had passed the task down to Newt when nothing of interest happened. He had been told though to immediately alarm them once the girl woke up, and he felt slightly guilty that he hadn't done so yet. He sighed and called a nearby boy to run over and fetch Nick. Category:Blog posts